Happy Valentine's Day, Malfoy!
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Draco Malfoy odiava o dia dos namorados... – Slash. Harry e Draco. Fluffy.


**Título:** Happy Valentine's Day, Malfoy!  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Avisos:** fluffy ¬¬'  
**Nota:** Escrito originalmente para o _Lovefest_ do _Potter Slash Fics_.  
**Agradecimentos a: **sis Lien Li pela betagem e mega assistência!

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Imagina se o Draco me deixaria cometer um sacrilégio desses.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, Malfoy!**

**

* * *

**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

O dia já não havia começado bem para Draco, pelo simples fato do que ele representava. Estavam no meio do mês de fevereiro, fazia frio e o céu carregado de nuvens, completava o clima nada agradável. Não que aqueles idiotas se importassem, mesmo se estivessem debaixo de enchente ou de montanhas de neve. Não, eles tinham de agir feito palermas saltitantes, como se os lufa-lufas tivessem contaminado a escola inteira com sua alegria patética. Para um sonserino como ele, era a visão do inferno. 

Seu humor despencou mais alguns degraus assim que pôs os pés pra fora das masmorras, deparando-se com o castelo inteiro decorado com corações, laços e fitas cor-de-rosa. Havia tantas flores pelos corredores que agradeceu não ser alérgico a pólen, ou a essa altura já estaria morto.

E por Merlin, quem havia sido a pessoa sem estética nenhuma que havia feito a decoração do Salão Principal? Até os elfos domésticos haviam sido contaminados, constatou ao ver biscoitos em formatos de coração e flores, docinhos de casadinhos lotando a mesa em cestinhas de babadinhos, as xícaras tinham frases melosas que mudavam de tempos em tempos. Apenas a visão daquilo o fez perder completamente a fome, e Draco era praticamente viciado em açúcar, oferecido em abundância no café da manhã.

Era demais para Draco agüentar, Malfoys não eram feitos para apreciar aquele festejo. Não que fossem solteirões mal amados – subitamente olhou para Snape, que fungava mal humorado com seu nariz avantajado debaixo de um arranjo colorido de flores, uma visão aterrorizante – afinal de contas eram praticamente _sex simbols_. Malfoys não precisavam de romance, de poemas e músicas doentias, de fazer papel de palhaço para conquistar. Eles não eram malditos grifinórios! Eles seduziam e pegavam o que bem queriam, quando bem quisessem! Com um estalar de dedos.

Soube por rumores que o contrabando de _poções de amor _dos gêmeos Weasley para dentro da escola havia aumentado consideravelmente. Com espanto viu garotos sendo carregados por macas até a enfermaria, tinham expressões de bêbado estampadas no rosto, como se tivessem acabado de encontrar um batalhão de veelas dando sopa por Hogwarts. Draco tomou cuidado de não aceitar nenhum doce que lhe era oferecido.

Logo perdera a conta de quantos querubins enfeitiçados estuporou pelo caminho durante o dia, as pequenas criaturas gorduchas pareciam enxames de abelhas voando pelos corredores, tentando acertar os alunos com seu arco e flechas em miniatura. Fazia questão de rosnar e ameaçar cada duende que se aproximava dele, fazendo-os olharem feio e desviarem seu caminho quando o encontravam, depois de algumas tentativas.

Havia um grupinho de garotas do quarto e quinto anos da Sonserina que o seguia por todo o canto a uma distância considerável, mas com seus olhares ansiosos pregados nas suas costas, fazendo-o ter arrepios desagradáveis. Estava tendo sucesso em ignorá-las solenemente, até Pansy chegar com uma cara de decepção fingida, estalando a língua e balançando a cabeça.

- Olhe, Draco! – abrindo os olhos, como se as tivesse olhado pela primeira vez – Parece que suas fãs estão querendo falar contigo!

O loiro estreitou os olhos claros ameaçadoramente para a amiga, murmurando maldições e prometendo pendurá-la pelo calcanhar quando tivesse oportunidade, apenas fazendo o sorriso dela crescer mais. Suspirando, Draco virou-se para o tal grupinho, a tempo de pôr no rosto pálido seu sorriso arrogante número vinte e sete, charme passado de geração a geração na família Malfoy, fazendo algumas suspirem.

Sim, Draco tinha fãs, elas haviam até formado um fã clube que competia com o de Potter, pelo que ouvira falar. Pansy achava fofo, simpatizando com as garotas mais novas que eles, que já estavam no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts. (1)

Soube da existência delas em plena primeira partida do ano da Sonserina contra a Grifinória, como de costume em desvantagem na busca do pomo de ouro. Os jogadores pararam tudo, quando um coro se fez ouvir e o foco da platéia se fixou no grupinho de garotas na parte Sonserina, usando minissaias pregueadas e agitavam os pompons verdes e pratas. A voz delas competia com o leão rugindo na cabeça daquela maluca da Lovegood. Harry do seu lado riu tanto que deslizou na vassoura e quase caiu. Draco desejou do fundo da alma que o testa rachada despencasse da altura de vinte metros em que estavam.

Falando nele, lá estava Harry Potter. O sorriso de Draco murchou assim que viu a comoção do outro lado do Salão Principal. O herói grifinório recebia atenção como de costume, só que dessa vez praticamente de metade da população feminina de Hogwarts. Oh, era realmente irritante ver Potter receber tanta atenção, como se ele fosse o melhor e mais bonito jogador de Quadribol da temporada.

O que era uma piada. O maldito grifinório mal sabia se vestir, nunca penteava aquele cabelo de porco espinho, sempre arranjado como se tivesse acabado de cair da cama, e parecia que nunca trocara aqueles óculos fora de moda na vida. Ele devia enfeitiçar para caber na cabeça, cada vez maior. Apenas porque havia derrotado o _Lorde das Trevas_ ele achava que podia ser mais popular que um Malfoy?

E seus olhos verdes nem eram tão brilhantes quanto falavam por aí.

Sim, Draco notava cada detalhe de Potter, havia algum problema com isso? Afinal, os sonserinos faziam questão de conhecer bem seus inimigos, não eram como grifinórios cabeças quentes, eram observadores e calculistas.

Esse ano Potter parecia ter adotado uma postura diferente naquele dia específico. Estava acostumado a ver o Garoto de Ouro correr pela escola com algum duende em seu encalço, enfiando sua cabeça em algum vão ou buraco de armadura de vergonha quando não escapava de um cartão musical.

Dessa vez ele recebia os presentes e cartões sem corar, presenteando suas adoradoras com um beijo. Na face e na testa, claro. Se o herói decidisse distribuir beijos de boca, teriam de montar mais uma enfermaria.

Muito bem, ver Potter recebendo tanta atenção e agindo como se fosse uma estrela fora a última gota para seu mau humor naquele dia. Então Draco decidiu fazer o que fazia sempre para melhorá-lo. Atazanar o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Dando as costas para o grupinho das suas fãs sonserinas, Draco estufou o peito e ajeitou as vestes, caminhando sem pressa em direção do grifinório acompanhado da dupla dinâmica, Granger e Weasley, mais a irmã desse último, praticamente pendurada no braço do moreno. Com um gesto de cabeça, fez com que Crabbe e Goyle se postassem ao seu lado, como duas paredes gigantescas, fazendo o loiro parecer muito pequeno.

Como se munido de um sexto sentido, Potter virou sua cabeça na sua direção, cruzando os braços e esperando até que Draco chegasse a alguns passos dele. Com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, o loiro olhou para os colegas à volta do grifinório, antes de focar seu olhar no rosto dele.

- Potter! Como foi seu dia? Recebeu muitos cartões com a profundidade poética de "seus olhos são como sapinhos cozidos"?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – adiantou-se a Weasley.

Draco a olhou como se fosse um insulto alguém do nível dela se dirigir a um Malfoy.

- Ooooh! O herói precisa que a namorada o defenda? – zombou, os Crabbe e Goyle as suas costas deram risadinhas debochadas. Potter revirou os olhos e suspirou.

Sem que o sonserino percebesse, um querubim gorducho mirava uma flecha na cabeça loira, quase branca, dele. Enquanto a criatura se concentrava com a língua mínima para fora, dois grifinórios do sétimo ano um pouco afastados sacudiam suas varinhas e murmuravam alguns feitiços.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para soltar mais das suas munições, Draco sentiu uma picada na nuca, gemendo alto e levando uma mão até o pescoço. Ergueu a cabeça e viu o querubim, blasfemando e puxando a varinha dos bolsos do robe. Mas ao invés dela, o que tirou de lá foi uma caixinha embrulhada com um papel de presente verde e enfeitada com um laço prateado.

O olhar intrigado de Draco passou para Potter, que também olhava com espanto a caixinha, erguendo seus olhos arregalados para o sonserino. Recuperando-se mais rápido que ele, o grifinório pareceu segurar um riso, lambendo os lábios e sorrindo de forma marota antes de falar.

- Que adorável, Malfoy. Um presente para mim? – e espalmou a mão contra o peito, em um gesto fingidamente emocionado.

Foi a vez de Draco arregalar seus olhos cinza de choque, algumas risadas ecoaram pelo corredor.

- Em seus sonhos, Potter! – vociferou, ainda não recuperado.

- Mesmo? – o grifinório ergueu uma sobrancelha – Então porque tem meu nome escrito nele, Malfoy?

O loiro abriu a boca e fechou umas três vezes, como assim havia o nome de Potter? Baixou os olhos e virou o pacote. Em letras floreadas e escritas à pena e nanquim, via-se claramente: _Para Harry Potter, com amor e carinho._

Piscou confuso, olhou para as pessoas ao redor deles, tentando adivinhar quem era o autor daquela brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas um gesto de Potter o fez voltar a encará-lo, vendo-o se desvencilhar da Weasley, que deu um muxoxo. Ele tirou a caixinha das mãos de Draco, e a girou, lançando um olhar divertido ao sonserino.

- Nunca imaginei você dando um presente a alguém. Obrigado, Malfoy. – lambeu os lábios antes de continuar – Acho que lhe devo um agradecimento apropriado, não é?

- O quê? – disse num fio de voz.

Alguma coisa nos olhos verdes fez Draco estremecer e recuar um passo, trombando na barreira inconveniente que Crabbe e Goyle faziam. Com três passos rápidos, Potter se aproximou o suficiente para erguer o braço e passar a mão pela nuca do loiro, sentindo a picada do querubim.

E antes que o sonserino pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa para rechaçá-lo, Potter puxou sua cabeça contra a dele. O loiro sentiu uma pressão em seus lábios, então algo úmido passou por eles. Posteriormente descobriu ser a língua do outro, enquanto sua cabeça era mantida no lugar pela mão forte do grifinório. Gemeu em protesto, mas apenas conseguiu com que ele tivesse acesso ao interior da sua boca.

O beijo durou segundos, que pareceram muito longos a Draco, até que Potter afastasse apenas um pouco. O loiro o encarou chocado, levando as costas da mão à boca e o viu passar a língua mais uma vez pelos lábios, de uma forma indecente. A mão quente na sua nuca deslizou pelo pescoço, parando em uma das suas faces.

- Finalmente um jeito eficiente de calar essa sua língua ferina, Malfoy. – sorriu malicioso, fazendo os olhos cinza de Draco abrirem mais – Eu gostei disso...

- Potter! – ofegou – Por acaso perdeu seu...

Mas não pode completar a frase, vendo Potter aproximar sua cabeça novamente. Mas dessa vez apenas sugou seu lábio inferior inchado pelo beijo. Draco pode ouvir alguém gemer alto, um baque e um burburinho se seguiram a isso.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Malfoy. – murmurou para que apenas o sonserino ouvisse.

E com isso fez uma leve carícia com o dedo na bochecha rosada do loiro, que respirou fundou e trincou os dentes, anunciando uma tempestade.

- Rony!

A voz da Granger os interrompeu, chamando a atenção deles para um ruivo enfurecido. Dois idiotas grifinórios o seguravam, cada um por um braço, impedindo que ele pulasse em cima de Draco. Ele tinha uma expressão furiosa no rosto e chamava o loiro de diversos nomes.

O sonserino cruzou os braços e prontamente seus dois "guarda-costas" se prontificaram atrás dele, olhando o ruivo como se o desafiasse a partir pra cima. Nesse momento Gina Weasley se postou na frente do irmão, cerrando os punhos, olhando-o com tanta raiva quanto o outro, sua face ficando tão vermelha quanto os cabelos.

Draco bufou indignado, o tarado que saía beijando as pessoas pelos corredores era Potter, e ele que levava a culpa?

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito, _Weasley_? E eu lá tenho culpa se, de repente, seu namorado desistiu dos "olhos de sapinhos cozidos"?

- Como se atreve, Malfoy? – ela vociferou, ignorando os pedidos de Granger para se acalmar.

Draco revirou os olhos. Ah, o espírito _grifinório_.

- Oh, desculpe por ser irresistível. – riu sarcástico – Mas eu entendo que ele prefira alguém mais esbelto, loiro, alto, perfeito e _masculino_.

Nisso algumas pessoas presentes se engasgaram, a ruivinha pareceu soltar fumacinha pelos ouvidos. Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, até que um dos amigos que seguravam o Weasley, o irlandês de nome Finnigan, falou:

- E eu achei que ninguém ia perceber!

- Ou finalmente admitir em voz alta... – completou o outro rapaz que segurava o outro braço do ruivo.

- Dean! – Gina Weasley gritou, com uma expressão de traída. O grifinório em questão apenas ergueu os ombros, como se dissesse "_e é verdade_".

Draco girou nos calcanhares, encontrando Potter ainda próximo a si. Com as mãos tranquilamente nos bolsos, o Garoto de Ouro encarou o loiro de forma intensa, o sorriso indecente de momentos atrás ainda nos lábios.

O sonserino engoliu em seco. _Droga_. Tinha de voltar atrás no seu julgamento, os olhos de Potter _eram_ brilhantes.

* * *

**_Finite Incantatum_**

**15/06/2006**

(1) Oh yes, we are the Draquete girls!  
Go Go Slytherin! Malfoy is our King!


End file.
